


This Could Be Love

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [44]
Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, these two are very soft okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Everything happens backwards, dating Nick.
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Series: OTP Drabble Project [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	This Could Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> In this house we support Nick Miller and also question why these two broke up so abruptly? What kind of character development did Nick need that couldn't have happened while they were dating? Anyway. I'm glad the endgame was love & marriage, because they're such a good couple.
> 
> Title is from Dirty Dancing's "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" because of course it is.

Everything happens backwards, dating Nick. With her previous boyfriends, Jess learned their appalling habits months into the relationship — with Nick, she is surprised instead by the effort he makes. Jess knows hoodie-wearing, couch-dwelling Nick and all his flavors of cranky sarcasm. But the new, soft-eyed Nick who plans big romantic gestures — well, they all go wrong, because of course they do, but her heart grows three sizes anyway. Nick Miller is trying, and that's the best kind of Nick Miller there is. All Jess wanted was to kiss her best friend, but this is everything she's dreamed of as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
